Slx X
by SpiritofAnime
Summary: Sly and friends have had children, and now their carrying on the cooper name! but a new evil lurks in the shadows.


Sly X

The next Generation

I do not own Sly one two or three and am in no way connected to the franchise. This is written for sheer enjoyment. Now... enjoy... Also, when a new character is introduced, I'll give you interpols police report!

A mysterious shadow leapt from from one roof top to the next. The scene, was Paris, France. Specificly the art gallery part of town. It was almost midnight. The shadow stopped.

"Albert, how close am I?"

Name: Albert Turtle

Alias: The brain

Race: Turtle

Age: 18

Height: 4ft 9in

Weight: 100 lbs

Eye Color: Green

Hair: N/A

Skin Tone: Green

Noticable features: Glasses, shell that is yellow green with purple stripes.

Skills: Technicle expert, RC technician, hacker.

Bio: Son of Bentley and Penelope Turtle. Rumored to be the current brains of the Cooper Gang.

"Right above it. Try looking in through the sky light. But be careful!" warned the turtle over the com link. The shadow peered in the window. There it was. The Coona Lisa. As plain as day.

"Success! Albert, send in the muscle!" demanded the shadow.

"Mucle on the way!" shouted a gravely voice as a reddish hippo came up the fire escape.

"Tyrone, can you open the window?"

Name: Tyrone Hippo

Alias: The muscle

Race: hippo

Age: 17

Height: 6ft

Weight: 350 lbs

Eye Color: blue

Hair: N/A

Skin Tone: Reddish

Noticable features: Reddish skin with a black patch on his right sholder, and a white one on his left.

Skills: Muscle, explosive technician.

Bio: Son of Murry and Jing King. Learned explosives and weight lifting techniques. Serves as the muscle of the Cooper gang.

"You bet!" he exclamed Tyrone. He placed a charge on the window. "Fire in the hole!"

3...2...1

The shadow stood back up, after the explosion knocked him down. "Think you put enough explosive in that?" he asked sarcasticly before leaping through the hole in the roof.

"Careful Wriley!"

Name: Wriley Cooper

Alias: The thief, Ring-tail,(His personal favorite) GET BACK HERE COOPER!

Race: Raccoon

Age: 18

Height: 5ft 7in

Weight: 150 lbs

Eye Color: Grey

Hair: Brown on his head, black and grey striped every where else.

Skin Tone: Black and grey.

Noticable features: Carrys a cane, always has a smug smirk on his face.

Skills: Thief, annoying officers, what ever is in that accursed book!

Bio: Son of Sly Cooper and Carmalita fox. Inherited the Cooper name and followed the tradition of master theives.

Wriley landed and scanned the room. The explosion had yet to attract any gaurds."Albert, kill the power."

"Alright, but be fast, as soon as the power is off, you'll hve fifteen seconds before emergency power comes online." explained the brainy amphibian before the power went out. When it came back, he painting was switched with one of Wriley silloheted against the Theiviuos Raccoonus. He had Dimitri paint that for him. He turned around to leave, but saw that he wasn't alone.

"Evening sis." he said casually.

"To you thats Officer Sarah Luicenda Fox."

Name: Officer Sarah Luicenda Fox

Alias: Queen of the (shock) pistol police

Race: Fox

Age: 23

Height: 5ft 9in

Weight: 200 lbs

Eye Color: brown.

Hair: red

Skin Tone: red and yellow

Noticable features: Carrys a shock pistol, randomly bursts into spanish.

Skills: Catching criminals, tracking Wriley Cooper

Bio: Daughter of Sly Cooper and Carmalita Fox, slowly climbed the ranks of interpol to become the best field officer there is.

"You and your shock pistol. If it weren't for the fact we're related this would be just like when mom and dad were younger." he teased. She let out a low growl.

"Wriley Cooper, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." she began. Wriley sighed, he knew this all to well."I have the right to an atorney... and get my butt outta here!" he exclaimed jumping over his sister's head and running towards the exit. Sarah was furious and opened fire. Cooper leapt into the van and, as they sped off, stuck his toungue out at his sister.

Sarah jumped into her car, only to find it was out of gas. Even though she had filled it this morning.

"...Cooooopppppeeeeerrrrrrr" she growled.

The next day, a small well dressed raven stepped into the mueseum. He was followed by a panda in a butler outfit, who was fidgetting with his cuffs.

"This is embarrasing." spoke the panda, in a deep chinese accent.

"Silence. If we are to get to the crime scene we need to act naturaul." commanded the small bird. He stepped up to the tape and adjusted his tie."Now... as we planned." He took a deep breath, and loudly declared, "What happened to my painting!"

"My lord, calm down!" the panda encouraged half heartedly. The outburst got the attention of a certain fox.

"Your painting?"

"Yes, mine. After its display was over it was going with me to be stored in my vault." he exclaimed.

"Believe me, sir, we are doing all we can to find your painting." she assured him.

"Thank you my dear. Take this as a token of my gratitude." he bowed handing her the rose that was adorning his suit. Him and the panda walked away.

"Now?" asked the taller of the two.

"Now." He pushed a button on his cufflinks and the crime seen was filled with a green gas that evaporated quickly. When they turned the officers were asleep."Executed perfectly. Though your act could have been more convincing." he said looking at the large bear. He recieved a growl as his reply. The raven looked around, trying to find what he was looking for. He looked down and exclaimed, "Found it!" Carefully he picked up a tuft of grey hair. The two looked at eachother, nodded, and then left.


End file.
